In locations where the environment of an electronic device includes dirt particles, a cooling flow is provided in which particles that can affect the operation and reliability of the electronic device are not deterred from proceeding to electronic components.
In known cooling structures the flow can be conveyed through one or more filters before the filtered flow is allowed to proceed to the electronic components. The filter can become fouled unless changed at intervals. In view of the costs, it is desirable that the filters would not need replacement at all or at least that the replacement interval would be as long as possible.